como si fuera el primero
by delta3.3
Summary: no era ni el primero de ninguno de los dos, pero si era el primero juntos  mal summary :/


Nuestro primer beso

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio echándome mierdas porque mi trabajo que daba derecho a examen se me había olvidado en mi casa baah! En fin nunca se me quitara lo despistada…bueno en fin iba pensando como sería mi entierro cuando mis papas se enteraran ya que mi tía es la directora del cole hasta que sentí que chocaba con alguien

-que puta madre, no te puedes fijar en… oh Dios Sasuke-kun eres tu yo lo siento... Iba distraída y yo argggg… buena ya basta como estas- dije vencida y como no lo iba a estar si estaba enfrente del chico más lindo que he conocí; es alto de 1.85 de estatura... Demasiado alto para sus 15 años cabellos negros seximente revoloteados cuerpo bien formado y unos ojos negros como la noche y para colmo es mi mejor amigo desde que el llego de otra ciudad el ano pasado de hecho si no fuera por mí y mi primo Naruto no le hablaría a nadie se me olvido decir que desde que lo conocí se convirtió en mi martirio amoroso.

-hmp-''contestó'' – amm estoy bien… oye me harías un favor?- pregunto algo tímido

-oh… claro pero llevo prisa- Error

-a en ese caso disculpa las molestias- dijo algo decepcionado, los trato de esconder pero no por nada soy su mejor amiga… hasta ahora

-pero… si tu quieres te puedo ayudar ya, lo que pasa es que tenia examen y el trabajo que tenía que entregar se me olvido y pues no tiene caso… comoquiera iba a reprobar en química- lo que vino después me sorprendió ya que nunca vi a Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Gracias! Vamos…- contesto tomándome de la mano y echarnos a correr.

No recuerdo por donde pasamos hasta que de pronto paramos en seco y fue ahí donde me di cuenta en donde estábamos; era la azotea del edificio de maestros era gigante y tenía una vista hermosa hacía la ciudad solo nosotros teníamos conocimiento de este maravillosos lugar, de hecho ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez; ''Solitario'' como se hacía llamar en su Messenger.

-Sasuke-kun que hacemos en la azotea- pregunte rompiendo el incomodo silencio que estaba carcomiendo mi cabeza.

-Sakura tu eres la persona a la que mas confió y a la única que le pediría esto, ni siquiera con mi hermano eh hablado de esto-wooo esto si se está poniendo loco: Primero Sasuke me pide un favor, Segundo dice más de 2 palabras en una oración y tercero estamos en la azotea el lugar donde nos contamos nuestras mas locas ideas.

-Sasuke sabes que si pero… seguro que estas bien? Porque digo para que haber venido hasta aquí significa que es muy importante- Por Dios la duda me mata

-Pff… bueno ahí va. Hace tiempo conocí a una chica- oh Dios le gusta una chica u_u debí averlo imaginado- y no sé como decírselo y como tú eres una chica me podías ayudar para decirle lo que siento. Se lo diría a Naruto o a Itachi-niisan pero se burlarían eternamente de mí- ahí va lo difícil pero es mi amigo y lo peor es que lo tengo que ayudar es mi mejor amigo. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que en el amor se hacen sacrificios.

-oh eso… primeramente no seas directo se paciente a menos que sea de esas chicas que se lanzan a todo… de ahí todo irá partiendo- no puede ser siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta- bueno Sasuke si eso era todo me tengo que ir porque si mi tía se entera que no estoy en clase me matara.

-Sakura espera- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me hacia girar sobre los talones- que dirías tu si te digo que no te dejare ir- ay no ahora me acorralo contra la puerta de la bodega que había ahí mismo- que tu eres esa chica y que quiero que seas mi novia y sabes no aceptare un no por respuesta-

-Sasu…- no pude seguir porque sus labios me callaron, a pesar de no ser mi primer beso y tampoco el de él, al menos yo sentí que si lo fue, así nos la pasamos un buen rato hasta que el oxigeno no hizo falta.

-y… que dices?- ¡¿ósea casi nos comíamos en ese beso y todavía lo pregunta?

-no…- me miro con los ajos del tamaño de un plato iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí- no no puedo creerlo Sasuke uchiha haciendo esto mmm nada mal pero…-

-¿pero…?- vi decepción en su mirada yo simple y sencillamente atine a sonreír – está bien pero porque te arriesgaste a decírmelo tan precipitadamente?

-Sabes llevo tres años pensando en cómo te lo iba a decir solo busque el momento indicado- eso si me sorprendió- bueno ya que somos novios hagamos cosas que hacen los novios- termino de decir esto provocando que nuestro labios choraran en un suave tierno beso.

Fin

:D

* * *

Bueno eh aquí lo que le pasó a mi amiga

Inner : cual amiga si eras tu ¬¬

Amm…:$ s/c

xD

bueno ya que aah mi inner se le ocurrió decirlo ya que en fin xD

me voy y recuerden ce aceptan criticas de todo tipo :p


End file.
